


Naboo Sun

by LimitedBrainCells



Series: Mando One Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, just fluff, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Y/N falls asleep on Din's lap just as Din realises that he loves her.Soft Din hours.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Mando One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Naboo Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is supper short but thanks for reading, I love you and stay safe.

Din was used to being alone, he was used to the silent mornings and the frigid evenings. He was a Mandalorian he was expected to have a family, to find a wife, a partner, he was expected to have kids and yet no one ever pressed home about it. Even the Armourer no longer pressed him in to havening kids, she had given up a long time ago. He was not like Paz, he was a loner.

That was until the beautiful ray of sunshine that was Y/N came in to his life. She had been a mechanic on Naboo and had fixed his ship when it had damage that no one should have been able to fix. She was stunning, radiant and friendly. Of course she was self-conscious about her looks occasionally but Din could always convince her that she was beautiful and the only girl how could convince him to break his lonely habits.

Din was sitting on a patch of grass, the sun reflecting of his armour and the dark visor focused on girl resting beside him. It had been a long hunt and both Y/N and Din were exhausted so once the bounty had been put in to carbonite Din had suggested they sit outside the ship and rest in the fresh air. It had gone well until Y/N had fallen asleep and her head had landed in his lap. Din was scared to move her, scared to wake her and yet he had to find a way out of this situation. His throat constricted as she lay there, her warmth reached him though the flight suit and her hand rested on his Knee.

It was in this moment that Din realised that he loved her, he would do anything for her.


End file.
